rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Kay One
Kenneth Glöckler (born 7 September 1984) is a German rapper known as Kay One. He is also known as Prince Kay One. Life and career 1984-2006: Early life and career beginnings Kay One was born in Friedrichshafen as second son to his German father and Filipino mother. He grew up in Ravensburg. He began to rap as a 13 year old teenager, when he was with his brother and a friend in the woods. They began to freestyle about their experience they had throughout the day.1 At age 17, Kay One was signed to hip hop label Royal Bunker, with his rap partner Jaysus as duo Chablife.1 In 2005, he left Royal Bunker and signed to Eko Fresh's label German Dream Entertainment. Kay One ended his collaboration with the label, after he realized that he was not successful. Because of financial reasons he moved back to Lake Constance. In late December 2006 he met rapper Bushido1 and signed in 2007 to ersguterjunge.2 2007–2009: ersguterjunge and rise to fame Since early 2007, Kay One has been signed to ersguterjunge. He became known through his guest appearances on several releases of his label mates, including Bushido and Chakuza, and his collaborations on ersguterjunge Sampler Vol. 3 – Alles Gute kommt von unten (2007). The lead single "Alles Gute kommt von unten", with Bushido and Chakuza, reached the single charts in Germany and Austria. Kay One won the Juice Awards in the category "Newcomer of 2008", because of his many leaked freetracks on the internet.3 2010–2011: Kenneth allein zu Haus and Berlins Most Wanted On May 7, 2010 released his debut album Kenneth allein zu Haus with guest appearances such as Fler, Bushido, Philippe Heithier, his former partner Benny Blanko. The song "Style & das Geld", that featured Bushido was released as promotional single. Lead single "Ich brech die Herzen" reached #67 in Germany .4 Kay One joined the group Berlins Most Wanted with Bushido and Fler in late 2010. The group already existed in 2001, composed of Bushido, King Orgasmus One and Bass Sultan Hengzt. The two singles "Berlins Most Wanted" and "Weg eines Krieges" were released on October 8 and the group's album Berlins Most Wanted was released on October 22. 2012-present: Prince of Belvedair, the split-up with ersguterjunge and AP Kay One announced in early 2012 his album Prince of Belvedair, which released on March 2012 by ersguterjunge. The first single "I Need a Girl (Part Three)", featuring American R&B singer Mario Winans, released on February 17 and ranked #29 in the German charts.5 On March 30, 2012 Kay One's videos, along with millions of their views, have been removed from Bushido's YouTube channel. Bushido tweeted recently: "I don't have beef, with anyone".6 Following that, Kay One reacted via Facebook: The statement ends with the word "exguterjunge".7 Bushido tweeted hours later: "Kay is not an exguterjunge for me, my doors are open for him". Kay One's answer via Facebook: "(...) Therefore you banned all my videos, with over 60.000.000 views (...)". Also Shindy, who has been recently signed to ersguterjunge, left the label. 7 On April 10, Kay One left ersguterjunge via Facebook.8 Five days prior to this, Bushido announced the trademark of the phrase "Kay One" on the German Patent and Trade Mark Office.9 On November 24, 2012, released a video featuring American rapper Red Café, titled Bottles & Models.10 Category:Rappers Category:German rappers